Freeze (status)
.]] Freeze , also called Frozen , is a recurring status ailment from the series, usually associated with the Ice element. It halts the affected from taking action, usually by afflicting them with Stop. Despite their naming similarities, the ability called Freeze doesn't inflict the Freeze status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The status is not named in the game, but the word Frozen is used in the flavored text of the inflicting abilities. Frozen is a status ailment similar to Stop, the character is encased in ice and unable to take any action. This status can be removed by hitting the frozen character with a Fire-elemental spell or weapon, Sabin's Soul Spiral, and Mog's Water Harmony's Raccoon. Frozen eventually wears off but it takes twice as long as Stop or Sleep. If Terra is frozen solid while tranced, and the trance bar runs out during her frozen state, she will be permanently tranced for the duration of the battle. Gau has access to this status through the Fiend Dragon Rage and its ability Northern Cross, and no enemy or boss has immunity to said status. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Blizzard spells had the additional effect of inflicting Frozen where a character was unable to move for 3 to 4 seconds. The status could be prevented by resisting/absorbing Ice. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzard-type magic and ice-type attacks can inflict Frozen that stops the afflicted for a period of time and makes them subject to additional damage during freezing. This status can be removed by being hit with a Fire-elemental ability. Final Fantasy IX A character under the Freeze status is encased in ice and immediately KO'd if hit with a physical attack. The affected will thaw out in time, and will be cured if a Fire-elemental spell is cast on him or her. Some enemies, like Hecteyes and Gimme Cat, can still blink when frozen. Final Fantasy XIV Players can be frozen from certain abilities in some high-level content, such as while fighting the primal Shiva. A frozen character is immobilized similar to petrification, but also takes ice damage over time until thawed out. A variant of gradual freeze (known as "Deep Freeze") will freeze the characters only once the counter reaches a certain amount after receiving consecutive afflictions. Final Fantasy XV Using ice-elemental Elemancy inflicts Frozen status to both party and enemies in the area, though party members can be protected against it with equipment. Frozen targets move sluggishly and take damage overtime until they thaw out. King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- In Freeze status, an enemy is encased in ice and cannot move for several seconds. Kaliva's KM II, Icicle Press, is the first ability known to inflict Freeze on each target struck. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Players and enemies can be frozen from being hit by Ice Magicites. Certain dungeons that have a ice floorings can freeze players if they stay on these for too long. These floorings, however, do not affect enemies. Those inflicted with Freeze will be encased in ice and sustain damage from Freeze for a few seconds. They will also be unable to move, making them vulnerable to attacks. Several equipment such as the Frost Armor and the Frost Helm grant the wearer the Equipped Bonus Anti-Frost Boost, which reduces the damage inflicted from being Frozen. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Freeze is a status effect. Unit affected by Freeze takes double damage from blue zones. Cards that cause Freeze *Shiva's Chilling Whisper *Mist Dragon's Ice Bind *Typhon's Snort *Bahamut's Impulse Gallery FFVI Frozen Status.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Frozen Status.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFIX Freeze Status.png|Vivi Ornitier frozen in Final Fantasy IX. RoF Freeze Status.PNG|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Freeze.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Freeze Status.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFEX Freeze Status.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. de:Frost Category:Negative status effects